


Sad Wank

by feainn (Espanglish)



Series: Wankst Angst [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Excessive use of italics, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, There’s crying, Title is literally what it is, like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espanglish/pseuds/feainn
Summary: He was stupid. So fucking stupid. A job that was supposed to be easy, that even an amateur could get away with it, had turned sour all because he had gotten too arrogant. No, angry. He was too riled. Hurting. An ache lodged deep in his chest that he just couldn’t shake, no matter how much he threw himself into jobs, ransacking any home with unlocked windows, robbing them of all their valuables. He tried. He tried so hard to forget but he couldn’t.





	Sad Wank

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Wankst Angst lmao

His knee throbbed as he climbed the rest of the way, almost dragging himself to the safety of the clock tower. His throat burned with bile, pain shooting up and down his leg while the wound in his knee pulsed, the shaft of the crossbow bolt nestled between flesh and bone.

He was stupid. So fucking stupid. A job that was supposed to be easy, that even an amateur could get away with it, had turned sour all because he had gotten too arrogant. No, _angry_. He was too riled. Hurting. An ache lodged deep in his chest that he just couldn’t shake, no matter how much he threw himself into jobs, ransacking any home with unlocked windows, robbing them of all their valuables. He tried. He tried so hard to forget but he couldn’t.

Because of his heart, his stupid, foolish heart, he was making mistakes. One that could’ve cost him his life only some half an hour ago. Or was it hours ago? He wasn’t sure. The agony of dragging himself half way across the City to his home had felt like forever; every step, every twitch of his body making him want to curl up wherever he was and pass out.

_Be careful. Stay safe._

He would have if it wasn’t for _him_. If he hadn’t lodged himself into his heart, whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he ran warm, calloused hands along his flanks, under his thighs, over his ass.

By the time he had pulled the arrow out, gritted his teeth through the pain, cleaned the wound half-heartedly and wrapped the bandage around his knee with shaking hands, he was hard. So fucking hard. Straining against the tight constraints of his leathers as heat coiled in his stomach and pooled between his thighs.

He hated it. Hated that he wanted so bad but he couldn’t have it because _he wasn’t here_. He was gone. Miles away from the City; back to the Isles to his Empress, his daughter. Because Corvo didn’t belong here, didn’t belong with Garrett and it made him ache. Ache like he had never before, something primal and unfamiliar and Garrett didn’t know what to do.

He hissed between his teeth as he pulled himself further onto his bed, propping himself against the pillows thrown up against the headboard. A shudder ran through him as he rubbed his hand over the bulge under his leathers, hips rising of the own accord at the contact. His knee burned and he wasn’t sure if the muffled sob was from the pain or from the pleasure that shot through him as he rubbed his palm over himself.

He hurried to undo the ties and buckles of his leathers, ignoring the intense throbbing in his knee as he moved, pushing his trousers down passed his hips, finally freeing himself, the cold air of the tower making him shiver as it met his heated skin.

He palmed himself once, twice, head thrown back against the wall as he circled his fingers around the base of his cock, hips jerking at the pressure as a low moan clawed its way out of his throat. He squeezed hard, his nostrils flared at the sensation making him screw his eyes shut. Slowly, he moved his hand up the shaft, his grip tight and _nothing at all like Corvo_ and a pained gasp ripped from his chest at the heavy thud of his heart, the ache cloying and unwanted and Garrett bit his lip to stop himself crying as he reached the tip, thumbing at the slit and smearing precome over his fingers, only to then glide back down the shaft, the motion smoother from the added lubrication.

He found a rhythm, it was harsh and not at all gentle and Garrett wanted to scream himself raw because _it was nothing like Corvo;_ it was not gentle, it was not tender or passionate, it was full of pain and ached with bitter feelings that burned in the back of his throat, that stung his eyes even though they were still shut tight. His hand wasn’t warm or tough with calluses as he pulled at his cock in aggressive strokes. There were no words of encouragement whispered against his sweat-slicked skin, into the hollow of his hip or brushing against the shell of his ear. There was no stifling heat above him that warmed him down to his bones, that made him feel safe. _Wanted._

There were no sweet kisses pressed to his mouth as his back arched and mouth opened in a silent plea as he spilled over his hand, come hot and thick against his fingers and stomach. There were no fingers running through his hair as he panted harshly, tears leaving hot tracks down his cheeks even though his eyes were still screwed fucking shut.

He felt himself go limp against the headboard, his knee pulsating hotly under the bandage and bleeding sluggishly. He gripped himself hard, body twitching from overstimulation until he let go of his cock, hand falling to the side.

He didn’t want to open his eyes. Didn’t want to see he was still alone in the clock tower, no warm body beside him or dark brown eyes watching him like he was something precious. He couldn’t bear it. And he couldn’t do anything about it because he was here and Corvo was there and although he was so far away, had been gone for weeks- _no, months_ \- he was still wreaking havoc with Garrett’s heart, even now. And Garrett felt powerless. Like he was losing control of himself and he didn’t know if he wanted to hate Corvo for it. Didn’t know if he even _could._

He exhaled slowly, willing his heart to stop beating frantically against his rib cage, and opened his eyes. 

Really, he should’ve just kept them shut.


End file.
